


Странные желания

by Tayash



Series: Ширитори на дайри [14]
Category: Love-tune | 7ORDER (Band)
Genre: M/M, Юмор, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Relationships: Abe Aran/Nagatsuma Reo
Series: Ширитори на дайри [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974073





	Странные желания

Аран недовольно складывает руки на груди, мрачно взирая на хихикающего Нагацуму и желая, как минимум, кинуть в него ботинки, стоящие рядом с босыми ногами.  
  
Точнее, не совсем босыми.  
  
\- Думаешь, это смешно?  
  
\- Нет, весьма… сексуально, - Лео снова хихикает и окидывает чуть смущённым взглядом худые ноги одногруппника в чёрных кружевных чулках. – Тебе идёт.  
  
\- Заткнись! – Аран обиженно отворачивается, отчасти из-за того, чтобы скрыть порозовевшие щёки. Какой чёрт вообще дернул их играть в джанкен на желания?! Какого хрена Ясуи настолько извращенец, что заставил (и ведь заставил же!) нацепить этот дурацкий девчачий атрибут? Про то, откуда у него в сумке оказались эти самые чулки, Аран решил не интересоваться. Наверняка ролевые игры с Кёмото перешли на новый уровень.  
  
\- И долго мне в них ещё сидеть?  
  
Лео достаёт мобильник и смотрит на экран, отсчитывающий таймером время до окончания желания.  
  
\- Ещё двадцать минут.  
  
Аран почти рычит от раздражения. Нет, он определенно после найдёт Кентаро и хорошенько ему врежет за такое.  
  
\- И хватит на меня пялиться! – бросает он в сторону Нагацумы, снова перехватив его заинтересованный взгляд. – Бесишь!  
  
Аран уже обещает себе больше ни разу в жизни не играть в джанкен на желания, а с Кентаро и подавно не связываться – неизвестно, во что ему может вылиться какая-нибудь следующая безобидная просьба. Хотя он в принципе не то, чтобы против этой дурацкой игры, просто полчаса неподвижно сидеть, изображая натурщицу в одних чулках, по-девчачьи закинув ногу на ногу (спасибо хоть в трусах разрешил остаться) выше его сил.  
  
\- А с фига ли он _тебя_ со мной оставил?  
  
Нагацума пожимает плечами, радуясь, что Аран первый завёл разговор. Он уж было подумал, что на него обиделись, но кто ж виноват, что так сложно отвести взгляд от этих худых ног в ажурном кружеве? (Понятно, что виноват Кентаро, но это скорее риторический вопрос).  
  
\- Ты со мной не будешь выёживаться и халтурить в исполнении желания?! – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Лео и снова останавливается взглядом в неположенном месте.  
  
\- Тогда прекрати раздевать меня глазами, я и так тут в одних трусах сижу, - ворчит Аран и меняет ноги местами, замечая блеск чужого взгляда и решая немного подыграть. – И вообще, раз уж я натурщица, почему я сижу уже десять минут, а меня никто не рисует?!  
  
Нагацума удивлённо вскидывает бровь, хотя очень быстро собирается с мыслями и поднимается с места, обходя Арана со спины. Чужая ладонь ложится на плечо, а пальцы другой руки собирают мягкие волосы и приподнимают их выше, открывая шею.  
  
\- Потому что образ ещё не готов. И мне нравится, когда так.  
  
Непонятно откуда в руках Лео оказывается пара невидимок, и он ловко закалывает ими светлые пряди, укладывая несколько так, чтобы они чуть прикрывали уши. Аран сидит неподвижно и всеми силами старается сохранить спокойный вид, но это практически невозможно. Сердце ухает в груди так громко, что этот звук перекрывает всё на свете.  
  
Нагацума колдует вокруг Арана ещё минут пятнадцать, довольно улыбаясь возможности прикасаться к чужому обнаженному телу типа-случайно. Он безмерно благодарен Ясуи за такое желание, ведь когда бы он ещё увидел Арана в таком виде?! (Никогда, конечно же).  
  
\- Вот теперь мне всё нравится…, - Нагацума наконец появляется в поле зрения Арана и замирает. Смущенный румянец на скулах и чуть закушенная губа так ему идут, что у Лео перехватывает дыхание. Если бы немного подвести глаза черным лайнером и каплю блеска на губы, у него бы точно сорвало крышу.  
  
Аран не просто красивый, он какой-то космически-волшебный. Тонко разделенные выбеленные пряди красиво уложены и искуссно переплетены друг с другом умелыми пальцами Нагацумы, и если бы не хмурый взгляд, всё было бы идеально.  
  
\- Лицо попроще, - хмыкает Лео и садится напротив, доставая телефон, показывающий, что до окончания осталось меньше трёх минут. Нужно успеть сделать ещё кое-что.  
  
\- Даже не вздумай! – повышает голос Аран, когда понимает, что его собираются фотографировать, и подскакивает с места, намереваясь отобрать у Нагацумы телефон, но тот ловко уворачивается от рук и тыкает в него пальцем.  
  
\- Штрафные десять минут! Время ещё не вышло!  
  
Аран внезапно краснеет, не то от злости, не то от мысли, что ему придётся отбывать наказание ещё какое-то время, но послушно возвращается на стул и закидывает ногу на ногу.  
  
\- Это будет мой личный компромат на тебя, - усмехается Лео, всё же делая фото с жутко недовольным одногруппником.  
  
\- Я убью вас обоих.  
  
\- Неа, ты нас любишь. Ты всех нас любишь, а мы любим тебя. Разве не это главное? – спустя пару минут он добавляет почти неслышно и опуская глаза в пол, - и вообще, тебе идёт…  
  
Аран молчит долго, до самого конца штрафных десяти минут, и как только Нагацума отключает таймер – поднимается, потягиваясь. Непривычно громко хрустят суставы, он устал столько времени сидеть практически без движения.  
  
\- А как же благодарность натурщице? – говорит он специально медленно, растягивая слова в спину Лео, уже готовому повернуть ключ в замке и выйти из комнаты. Аран подходит ближе и почти робко прикасается к его плечу.  
  
Нагацума бросает сумку на пол и резко хватает Арана за запястье, толкая к стене. Аран будто знает, что творится у него в душе, будто чувствует, как ему тяжело смотреть на эти чертовы ноги в чулках и пытаться не думать о том, как здорово тот будет выглядеть, если Лео нагнёт его прямо здесь, за столом. Лео упирается коленом слишком высоко и кусает Арана слишком больно, ощущая триумфальную победу под болезненный вздох, и почти сразу разрывая поцелуй, не дав насладиться им ни себе, ни Арану.  
  
\- Я-то наивно думал, что ты принцесса в башне, - Аран хватает его за рубашку, притягивает ближе, утыкаясь лбом в чужое плечо, и смеётся. – А ты оказывается дракон. И башни у тебя нет. Требую продолжения.  
  
\- Жду в машине. И только попробуй сними с себя эти грёбаные чулки раньше, чем мы приедем – убью.  
  
Аран думает, что вряд ли Кентаро сильно расстроится, если этот атрибут перейдёт в их пользование. В конце концов, не единственные же это у того чулки для развлечений в своей спальне, а эта пара пригодится в другой.


End file.
